


Call me Darling

by NoirWeiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Contests, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, It'd be for general audiences but nooo Gilbert had to mention her boobs, Nyo!USUK, USUK - Freeform, i don't really know what i'm doing, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirWeiss/pseuds/NoirWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate the end of the week, a group of friends go to an English pub to get wasted, but when a hot waitress appears, the fight to get her cellphone number starts. Who will win this battle?<br/>Alice is just so done with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, this is my first fanfiction EVER. I'm really sorry if it's not that good, or the grammar/flow of the history is atrocious, I'll get better someday lol Specially because I'm not fluent in English yet  
> It's based on a tumblr post, where a girl and her five male friends go somewhere, the guys try to get the waitress's number but in the end the girl gets her cellphone number lmao  
> I hope you like it!

“Give me one more, lass!”

Music, laughter and the smell of alcohol filled the air in a pub in London, England. The night was quite chilly, perfect for friends to meet for a pint, to lift up spirits and warm them inside the hot and foggy placement.

And that’s what drove the rambunctious group of six to hang out and get wasted on a Friday night. Because, what kind of college student would refuse cheap beer to celebrate the end of the week?

Gilbert slammed his mug on the table with a satisfied groan, shouting for more booze, Francis and Antonio were whispering and checking out everyone on the vicinity and Ludwig, Ivan and Alice discussed about their classes while telling the albino to shut up and stop deafening them.

“You prick! We are right on your side, there’s no need to-“

“What can I get for you, sir?” suddenly, a blond waitress appeared at their corner of the establishment. She had baby blue eyes, curly hair, sun-kissed skin, tall, and had a model’s body, basically, a goddess among men. 

The entire table went silent and slack-jawed, save for Gilbert who softly muttered a “holy shit” under his breath. Ludwig, who recovered first, quickly stuttered “nothing at all, miss.”

“Okay then! Call me if you want anything.” With that, she was gone, walking to the next table.

After a few moments, Francis broke the silence:

“Have you… have you guys seen her jugs?”

“Damn, they were huge!” Antonio cried out, making boob gestures with his hands.

“Holy shit, those were watermelons, not boobs.” the red-eyed man said, gaping.

“And what a rear end she has, huh?” Ivan smirked, chugging half of his bottle of vodka down and nudging the German on his arm, who, blushing furiously, nodded along.

The English girl looked dazzled at where the honey blond stood previously, mouth still hanging open, thinking about her mesmerizing blue eyes. When she snapped out of it, the guys on the table were excitedly making plans. Feeling curious, Alice got closer, attempting to hear more of the conversation.

“…so we call her over and get her number. The first one who does it, will win a round of beer from everyone, how does that sound?” The Spanish man said, cheerful as ever. A chorus of ‘yeah’s’ and ‘hell yeah’s’ filled the air, everyone’s fist in the table pumping up (not from the lone girl, but she seemed invisible at the moment). 

The green-eyed girl just stared at her friends, wondering how foolish they were and asking the gods ‘why was she still with them again?’ 

“I am gonna go first so I can spare your sorry asses from the humiliation of rejection, so feel thankful to me, losers!” the “Prussian” laughed loudly, jumping off the table to yell “hey, waitress, c’mere!”

The blond spotted him and walked over “Hey dude! How can I help you?” she asked, bouncing on her feet.

“Your daddy must’ve been a Baker, cos you got the nicest set of buns I’ve ever saw” he winked, trying to appear flirtatious “how ‘bout we meet after your shift is over, angel?”  
The American (or Alice thought so, because of her accent), just made a face and said “that was horrible, man.” And she walked away.

With a deafening silence, Gilbert sat back on the chair. A full minute passed when Francis started to cackle like a mad man, doubling over and erupting laughter from the whole table.

“Shit, stop- that wasn’t even funny!” the albino tried to cut them off, but to no avail: the volume just rose up, even Ludwig and Ivan were chuckling quietly, the Russian wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

When the laughter died down, the game was resumed. The Frenchman and Spaniard got the same reaction. Nearly starting a fight when Alice scoffed “as expected from a frog”, but the blue-eyed German stopped it, holding the two friend/enemies down and scolding them loudly. When Ivan tried, the waitress paled and nervously said “haha nice one dude” before she skedaddled away, fast. She looked done with them by the time Ludwig called her, but when he shyly asked for her number, blushing all the while, she just cooed at him, told him he was cute but no.

All of them were groaning in the end, the bad touch trio bragging that the ‘woman has no taste at all’, ‘I mean, I’m so awesome, and hot, and awesome’, while Ivan and the stern German just accepted it. And Alice was just deadpanning at them in the background.

Francis started awkwardly “Ahem, now that it’s over, why don’t we go-“ 

“Wait!” The forgotten girl cut him off frantically.

“Yes, Mon Cher?”

“I still didn’t try.”

“…pardon, Come again?”

“I said that I still didn’t try, you salted slug.” She icily retorted. Waving the other girl over, she called “Right here, love!”

“Yes?” the waitress said looking curiously at Alice, with a hint of something she couldn’t quite place.

The English woman draped her arm over the chair, leaning forward and lowering eyelids, she huskily asked:

“Can I have your number, darling?” 

The blond American seemed surprised at this, but batted eyelashes at her and smirked, reaching down to scribble something in a napkin.

“Here you go, babe.” She winked and crossed the pub with a sensual sway on her hips.

…

‘Xxx-xxx-xxxx  
Call me ;)  
Amelia’

…

“…Alice, you little piece of shit” Gilbert mumbled, disbelief clear on his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And if you want to, please give feedback :)


End file.
